Как достать Шерлока или Некоторым тоже бывает скучно
by susanivanova12
Summary: Скучно бывает не только гениям


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG 13

**Пейринг**: Шерлок, Джон и суккуб

**Жанр**: Romance, Humor

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: Скучно бывает не только гениям

**Статус**: закончен

**Как достать Шерлока или Некоторым тоже бывает скучно**

Шерлок в очередной раз блестяще распутал очередное убийство и теперь наслаждался законным покоем в Бартсе в компании микроскопа и реактивов.

Некое мельтешение на границе зрения он скорее почувствовал интуитивно, нежели увидел.

-Ну что за человек?- вздохнул женский голос.

Шерлок поднял голову, пару мгновений недоумевая, потом взглянул на источник звука.

«Источник» представлял из себя абсолютно голую рыжеволосую женщину с пронзительно-зелеными развратными глазами, сидевшую на подоконнике и болтающую ногой. Шерлок, которого было сложно удивить голым телом, благо морг больницы позволял, даже не удивился.

-Чем обязан? – произнес он равнодушным тоном.

-Такой мальчик,- нараспев проворковала женщина, спрыгнув с подоконника и подойдя поближе, не сводя с молодого мужчины глаз,- такой хорошенький, вроде бы даже умный, но нереально бестолковый. Скука.

-Это Вы мне? – Шерлок ощутил раздражение – прочитать женщину было нереально. Такое с ним произошло лишь раз и он совершенно не собирался повторять прошедшее. Тело женщины было идеальным – Шерлок вычислил все ее параметры вплоть до длины каждой ресницы, но что-то в ней было не так и это немного раздражало.- Как Вы сюда попали? Вы не вошли в дверь – я бы услышал, не спустились по стене – на Вашем теле нет отме…

-Ску-ка,- повторила женщина, смахнув микроскоп и все реактивы прямо на пол, усевшись на стол и глядя на Шерлока сверху вниз.

-Я работал!- возмутился он.

-Представь себе, я тоже,- а она только оскалила белые зубы в неком подобии улыбки.- И вот надо же было такому случиться, чтобы мне достался именно ты – глупый девственный мальчик.

-Я взрослый и умный,- Шерлок одернул на себе пиджак, раздражаясь все больше. – Вы только что уничтожили мою работу.

-Ты это делаешь постоянно,- женщина дернула плечом и протянула руку к лицу мужчины, приказав: - Замри!

Шерлока будто парализовало – тело одеревенело, руки не поднимались, шея не могла повернуться, а рука женщины все же достигла его скулы и прошлась пальцами по коже.

-Вы, люди, такие удивительные создания,- женщина чуть наклонилась вперед, потом спрыгнула со стола, обошла Шерлока и приобняла его за плечи, навалившись на него грудью.- Вы замечательные создания, но некоторые настолько упертые, что вы вызываете у меня тоску.

-Что Вы со мной сделали?- Шерлок пытался освободиться от невидимых пут и прикосновения тела женщины, но ничего не выходило.- Отпустите меня немедленно!

-Хм,- усомнилась она.- Обычно мужчины в моих объятиях тонут от неги, а тут такое недовольство,- обиделась женщина.- Дорогуша, долго ты собираешься игнорировать то, что тебе подарено природой? – она нежно укусила Шерлока за мочку уха.- Такой молодой, такой красивый, нежный… и такой холодный.

-Отпустите меня сейчас же!- потребовал Шерлок.

-Ну, что ты заладил, в самом деле?- женщина с невиданной силой оттолкнула стол и опустилась прямо на колени мужчины. Тот стиснул зубы, с ненавистью глядя на нахалку.- Ой, не надо так на меня смотреть,- шутливо оскорбилась рыжая.- Мальчик мой, давай сразу к делу, хорошо? Даю тебе неделю…

-Я не собираюсь заключать сомнительных сделок с представителями потустороннего мира,- заявил Шерлок.

Рыжая смешно наморщила нос и фыркнула.

-Умен, мой хороший, умен. За это ты нам и нравишься. Был бы еще раскрепощен – цены бы тебе не было.

-В чем это?- Шерлок закрыл глаза, стараясь не думать о том, что тело женщины в целом невесомое, хотя материальное, причиняло незначительное неудобство на его коленях.

-Во всем, дорогуша, во всем,- рыжая бестия потерлась о его щеку своей.- Ты идеальный человек, но в тебе совершенно нет пищи для меня и можешь себе представить, как меня это огорчает?

-Я не занимался спиритизмом,- благоразумно начал Шерлок,- я не вызывал духов,- женщина приподняла медно-рыжие брови и поправила длинные волнистые волосы. – Так чем я заслужил появление суккуба?

-Фи, как грубо, юноша,- рыжая шутливо потрепала Шерлока по щеке.- Это все равно, что сказать женщине, что она толстая вульгарная шлюха.

-Разве нет? – Шерлок скривил губы.

Зеленые глаза суккуба сверкнули.

-Смелый,- снова нараспев произнесла она, сойдя с его колен.- Все вы смелые, пока…

-Пока спим?- Шерлок усмехнулся.- Это сон, а когда я проснусь, ничего этого не будет. Сон – это…

-Не умничай, а то заткну рот,- пригрозила женщина. – Серьезно, мальчик, не зли меня. Я питаюсь не только эмоциями секса, но иногда перехожу и на кровь.

Шерлок даже не подумал подчиняться. Еще ни одна женщина не смела ему указывать как себя вести.

-Ну, как знаешь,- не успел он открыть рот, как женщина легонько коснулась пальцем его губ и ни звука из его рта так и не вышло.- Мальчик мой, если бы ты знал, как с мужчинами бывает весело и как же мне скучно с тобой, ты бы меня понял,- она отвернулась и прошла вдоль рядов столов.- Знаешь, что самое обидное в моей работе? Не то, что меня считают за демона, даже не то, что оскорбляют забвением, а то, что мне не дают поля действий. Посуди сам,- она развернулась к нему лицом,- если бы не было интересных дел, ты бы не занимался тем, что тебе нравится, верно? Можешь не отвечать,- усмехнулась она, видя бесполезные попытки мужчины произнести хоть звук. – Так и со мной. Мне скучно раз за разом видеть, как ты игнорируешь потребности тела. Дорогуша, тебе жизненно необходимо заняться сексом,- подвела она итог своего монолога.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и сжал губы.

-Не хочешь? – поняла суккуб.- Зря, все равно придется,- будто бы огорченно заявила она.- Милый, мне очень скучно, мне так скучно, что я готова прийти даже к Лестрейду, хотя с ним бывает повеселее,- Шерлок закатил глаза.- Что? Думаешь, он меня игнорирует как ты? Отнюдь, мой хороший. Грег дает мне столько пищи, что будь я человеком, я была бы толстой от обжорства,- она фыркнула и засмеялась собственной шутке.- А вот ты скучный. Ты ску-у-учный, мой мальчик, с тобой надо что-то делать. Ну что еще?- вдруг зло воскликнула она, видя его пристальный взгляд.- Говори, что?

-Мне это не интересно,- выпалил Шерлок, снова обретя способность говорить.- Мне не интересен секс, я не собираюсь кормить демонов...

-Ну что ты за маленький упрямец?- почти нежно пропела женщина, подбежав к нему и заглядывая в глаза.- Ты даже во сне не можешь расслабиться.

-Я не собираюсь расслабляться,- заявил Шерлок, мысленно скрестив руки на груди.

-А куда ты денешься, сладкий?- суккуб взяла его за подбородок и потянулась к нему губами.- Мальчик, видит ад, я пыталась по-хорошему, но можно и по-плохому,- выдохнула она в его губы.- Нет-нет, дорогой, не закрывай красивые глазки, не стискивай зубки и не морщи такой роскошный нос – тебе не идет, свое я так или иначе получу, но я дам тебе последний шанс – я буду щедрой и дам тебе неделю, одну неделю на то, чтобы расстаться с девственностью. В самом деле, девственницы годятся только для жертвоприношений.

-Я девственник. Я мужчина, а не женщина,- Шерлок ощутил, что шея уже свободна от невидимого захвата и вздернул подбородок.

-Милый, этим не гордятся,- упрекнула суккуб.- В общем, с этой минуты тебе будет немного неудобно жить,- она огладила пах Шерлока и тот ожил.- Долго ты не продержишься,- пообещала женщина.- Нет-нет-нет, не надо думать, что я наивна – никакое игнорирование проблемы тебе не поможет. И нет, мастурбация тоже,- она читала не только его эмоции, но и мысли.- Фу, юноша, зачем же так грубить? – когда он мысленно посоветовал ей катиться к черту.- Пойду, разумеется, с превеликим удовольствием пойду, но только после того, как закушу самым лучшим десертом,- ее тонкие пальцы огладили контур губ мужчины – Шерлок дернул головой.- Не упрямься, дорогой,- шепнула суккуб,- тебе понравится, обещаю,- ее руки обхватили его голову, и губы коснулись губ Шерлока. – Вот та-а-ак, чувствуешь? – выдохнула она.- Мне нужна страсть, - потребовала она,- я хочу видеть наслаждение в твоих глазах.

-Я бы с наслаждением окропил помещение святой водой, если бы это помогло,- процедил Шерлок, чувствуя, как в паху болезненно пульсирует и по телу бегут мириады мурашек.

-Абсолютно не поможет, - суккуб тряхнула рыжей гривой.- Милый, ты так очарователен, что я даже не буду тебя ограничивать в партнере… или в партнерах, если захочешь. Кто угодно: Молли, Ирэн – кстати, умница, хоть миссис Хадсон или помощница твоего милого брата – кто угодно, но так, чтобы искры из глаз, чтобы все, что положено – расширенные зрачки, поверхностное быстрое дыхание, учащенное сердцебиение, ну и прочее. Сам же знаешь, уже определял влюбленную женщину. Кстати, порекомендую все-таки Ирэн – девочка одна из моих любимиц, регулярно поставляет мне корм.

-А если я откажусь? – заупрямился Шерлок.- Умру от приапизма?

-Сойдешь с ума,- спокойно пообещала женщина и Шерлок замер.- Серьезно, красавчик, эрекция будет периодической ровно настолько, чтобы ты мог справлять нужду, но ходить, бегать и тем более – думать о чем-то будет невероятно тяжело. Все твои мысли будут заняты одним, каждая клеточка тела будет желать только одного – секса!

-Мне это не интересно,- Шерлок понял, что проиграл, и это было очень обидно.

-Зато мне интересно,- пожала плечом женщина.- Сегодня воскресенье – у тебя ровно неделя до следующего воскресенья, чтобы насладиться горячим разнузданным сексом или потерять то единственное, что тебе дорого.

-Я не сойду с ума!- едва не закричал Шерлок.

-Думая только о сексе в любом месте, в любую минуту, при любом деле? Сомневаюсь. Ладненько, сладкий, - суккуб снова коснулась его лица.- Горячий ад, какие скулы! Все-таки подумай об Ирэн, настоятельно рекомендую – она тоже фанат такого роскошного девственного тела и таких острых черт твоего милого личика. Пока-а-а…- она растаяла прямо в воздухе.

Шерлок дернулся и…

Едва не ударился о микроскоп.

-Сон,- пробормотал Шерлок, тяжело дыша как после бега.- Всего лишь сон… О, не-е-ет!- застонал он, ощутив очень большое неудобство в штанах.

-Ты выполнила то, что я приказал?- спросил мужчина, держа в руках книгу, глядя на обнаженную рыжеволосую женщину в центре нарисованной пентограммы.

-Да, хозяин,- зеленые глаза женщины сверкнули в полумраке, отразив пламень ада.- У него неделя.

-Он не пострадает?- уточнил мужчина.

-Все будет так, как ты приказал, хозяин, я выполню договор со своей стороны.

-А я – со своей, если все пройдет как надо,- мужчина снял с головы капюшон черного плаща.

-Я получу, что захочу,- едва не облизнулась демоница, глядя на человека. – Ты уверен, что выдержишь?

-Я проходил через большее, это меня не напугает. Можешь идти.

Ярко-оранжевое пламя взметнулось вверх и женщина исчезла.

Шерлок уже три часа безуспешно пытался бороться с возникшей неприятной проблемой в собственных трусах. Проблема ныла, требовала внимания, ласки, окружения вокруг себя тепла чьего-то тела и очень мешала ходить, лежать и даже думать. Все мысли детектива были направлены только на одно – секс. Картинки разврата так и сновали перед внутренним взором, стоило лишь закрыть глаза – голые извивающиеся девушки всех цветов кожи, включая почему-то такие, каких и в природе-то существовать не могло; девушки сладострастно облизывали свои груди, пальцы, губы, обещая море удовольствия даже искушенному мужчине, девушки постанывали, раздвигали ноги, маня в сладостную пучину греха, девушки…

-Шерлок что ты делаешь?- раздался голос Джона прямо над ухом. Шерлок вскочил и мучительно застонал. – Ради бога, можно заниматься этим хотя бы у себя или в ванной?- попросил доктор.

Шерлок проморгался и только сейчас понял, где его рука и что она делает. Член ныл так, что хотелось взвыть.

-Это просто физиология, Джон,- спокойно насколько возможно ответил сыщик.- Это… м-м-м… эксперимент.

-Снова принял Виагру? – покачал головой Джон.- Шерлок, это возбуждающее, а не витамин.

-Я очень хочу,- вырвалось у Шерлока. Джон недоуменно поднял голову от ноутбука, которым уже успел заняться, сидя в кресле и Шерлок поправился.- То есть я очень хочу знать, что там пишут в твоем блоге.

-Как будто ты не знаешь,- мягко укорил Джон, начав печатать.- Ты же два часа назад взломал мой пароль.

-Как же я хочу тебя!- застонал Шерлок. Джон поднял голову и нахмурился.

-Прости?

-Как же я хочу, чтобы ты уже научился ставить более интересные пароли, которые не надо так быстро поиметь,- раздражался все больше Шерлок, едва успевая соображать, что говорит.

-Что? – Джон округлил глаза.- Шерлок, ты в порядке?

-Нет, я хочу тебя завал…- Шерлок крепко зажмурился - голые девицы соблазнительно оттопырили кто зад, кто грудь.- Я хочу,- медленно повторил Шерлок, не открывая глаз,- чтобы ты зава… заварил мне чай,- выдохнул он, стараясь говорить едва ли не по буквам. Одна голая девица перед внутренним взором, подозрительно похожая на Ирэн, подмигнула и облизнула ярко-красные губы, щелкнув плетью. Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом и застонал.

-Шерлок, ты в порядке? – забеспокоился Джон, отложив ноут и подойдя к другу.- Ты весь горишь. Впрочем, чего еще ты ожидал от стимулятора.

-Я в полном порядке, Джон,- Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел перед собой лицо встревоженного друга.- Ты так меня возб… Ты не мог бы приготовить мне чай? – едва удержался он, судорожно сглотнув.

-Да, но…- Джон пожал плечами.- Шерлок, ты точно в порядке? Может, лучше... ну, ты понимаешь.

-Я просто хочу те… чай! Джон, пожалуйста!- с совершенно несвойственным ему всхлипом ответил детектив.

-Ладно,- Джон ушел на кухню, загремев чайником и привычно ругаясь на отсутствие свободного места на столе, плите и даже в холодильнике.

-Это невозможно,- прошептал сбитый с толку сыщик.- Так не может быть.

Ему показалось, что из огня камина сверкнули зеленые глаза.

В понедельник Шерлок явился на расследование двойного убийства, перед этим намучившись с эрекцией так, что готов был привязать собственный член к ноге, если бы было возможно или хотя бы к животу, потому что ходить было мучительно неудобно. Джон ничего не замечал, был все так же мягок, неназойлив, чем выводил из себя измученного борьбой с собой же детектива.

Прошествовав мимо Доннован, Шерлок взглянул на Лестрейда и стиснул зубы – член запульсировал с такой силой, что, казалось, вот-вот готовился взорваться.

-Я на минутку,- прохрипел Шерлок, метнувшись в сторону предполагаемого туалета.- Мне нужно помаст… мне нужно масло!

-Масло? – недоуменно вскинул брови инспектор.- Зачем ему масло?

-Наверное, хочет проверить очередную догадку,- пожал плечами Джон, приступив к осмотру трупа.

Во вторник, после трех уединений и не спадающей эрекции, проходившей только при оправлении естественных надобностей, Шерлок боялся закрыть глаза – чертовка поджидала его с такой дозой стимулирующих по ее мнению картинок, что детектив готов был бросаться на стены.

Радовало одно – можно было изучать собственное тело, потому что ни у одного человека в мире не могло быть такой силы эрекции, что не проходила даже после самоудовлетворения.

-Джон, у нас есть любр… любая чистая чашка?- поинтересовался жертва демонической активности.

-Чашка? Есть,- Джон даже не пошевелился, печатая что-то на компьютере.- Шерлок, ты можешь сказать, что с тобой? Ты весь горишь.

Доктор отложил ноут и подошел к другу, коснувшись его лба. Шерлок закусил губу.

-О, Джо-о-он!- застонал он так, что доктор нахмурился.

-Ты что, опять принял? Шерлок, ты же себя убьешь!

-Мне так хочется сек… разгадать какой-нибудь секрет! Джон, я хочу те… тебя попросить принести мне чистую чашку.

-Чашку? Шерлок, у тебя температура, тебе надо в кровать…

-О, да-а-а, боже мой!- выдал густо покрасневший от чертового проклятья Шерлок, коря себя за все подряд, Джона – за присутствие, суккуба – за существование и весь мир – за идиотизм.

-Пойдем, я доведу тебя до кровати,- Джон поднял друга за руку, но тот не смог удержаться на ногах и задергался, изо всех сил стараясь не стонать.- Шерлок?

-О, Джо-о-он,- томно выдохнул несчастный сыщик, дергаясь как от ударов тока и чувствуя, что брюки предательски намокают в области паха от вполне естественного процесса эякуляции.

-Что, Шерлок? Что такое с тобой?- Джон, казалось бы не заметил судорог и рваных вздохов друга, продолжая вести того в сторону спальни.- Потерпи немного. Я разберусь с симптомами и куплю лекарства.

-М-м-м,- промычал Шерлок, уже боясь открыть рот, чтобы не выдать свои желания.

Чего ему стоило выдержать пытку прикосновениями Джона, Шерлок даже не мог себе вообразить. Его потряхивало каждый раз, как только друг касался его кожи, причем в любом месте, стетоскопом или рукой, от звука голоса Джона Шерлока мучила сильнейшая эрекция, а когда Джон все-таки ушел за лекарствами, Шерлок, согнувшись от возобновившейся муки, прошел в гостиную и набрал в поисковике запрос по суккубам.

Конечно, данные помогли мало, способа борьбы с назойливым демоном не было, как не было и противоядия от ее чар, к тому же суккуба хоть и можно было вызвать, но для этого бы потребовалось кое-что ей предложить, а на это Шерлок никогда бы не пошел.

Среду и четверг Шерлок провел между постелью и ванной, потому что стоило только услышать голос Джона или – не приведи бог! – ощутить его прикосновения ко лбу или руке, разум детектива подсовывал своему владельцу настолько неприличные картинки порнографического содержания, что бедняга начинал скулить и отползал от заботы как можно дальше.

Джон недоумевал, поил какими-то травами, давал таблетки, но эрекция не пропадала, мозг был забит не привычными вычислениями всего на свете, а сексом.

Ухудшение наступило в ночь пятницы, когда Шерлок промаялся весь день от скуки, запертый в четырех стенах квартиры – Джон не разрешил ему выходить и потребовал у миссис Хадсон присматривать за пациентом, когда сам ушел на работу. Шерлок слонялся без дела, пробовал посмотреть телевизор, но проклятый мозг не видел ни новостного канала, ни сериалов, ни даже мультфильмов. На экране вертелись нагие девушки, призывно махали зрителю руками, которые посмелее уже вооружились секс-игрушками и демонстрировали Шерлоку все радости секса во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах.

Джон, придя с работы, проверил своего незапланированного, но постоянного пациента, посоветовал тому все-таки обратиться в больницу, чтобы избавить организм от довольно быстро растущей проблемы, на что Шерлок промычал, что Джон – самое сексу… Джон – идиот и лучше бы ему начинать разде… выйти.

Ночью Шерлок измучился до такой степени, что готов был застрелиться, лишь бы снова начать жить как следует, думать не о сексе, а о делах, снова гулять, бегать по улицам, ловя преступников и расследуя прекрасные, но прошедшие за эту неделю мимо убийства, но как это сделать, Шерлок не имел ни малейшего понятия, если только…

-Блестяще!- не выкрикнул, а простонал до смерти уставший сыщик, поняв, что именно нужно сделать и что так настойчиво подсказывало ему его подсознание. Поднявшись, сбросив одеяло, и как есть голышом, Шерлок прошествовал в спальню друга.

Джон спал на спину, обхватив подушку руками, согнув ногу в колене и хмурясь.

Шерлок внезапно понял, что эрекция из чудовищно-мучительной вдруг стала просто нормальной, после чего осторожно подошел к постели друга и коснулся его плеча.

-Джон. Джон! Джон, проснись! – зашептал он.

-М-м-м, Шерлок, в чем дело?- сонный доктор поелозил и опустил ногу. Шерлок просиял – то, что нужно.- Шерлок, ты что делаешь в таком виде?- сон слетел с Джона одномоментно, стоило только доктору увидеть соседа.

-У тебя стоит,- довольно кивнул Шерлок.

-Да, спасибо, у тебя тоже,- поморщился Джон.- Шерлок, какого черта ты?..

-Суккуб навещала и тебя, да? – Шерлок перетек на друга и прижал его руки своими.

-Суккуб? Шерлок, ты рехнулся?- доктор задергался, но охнул, стоило только другу коснуться самой чувствительной на данный момент части тела доктора.- М-м-м…

-Я думаю, что от этой проблемы есть только одно решение,- шепнул детектив в губы друга перед тем, как тот сдался на милость победителя и, обняв Шерлока, перекувыркнулся на него, прижав уже собой.

-Я сверху,- Джон довольно облизнул пухлые губы друга и эта фраза стала последней на ближайший час.

-Хозяин, дело сделано,- проговорила рыжая нагая женщина, появившись перед мужчиной. Тот отложил книгу и поднял глаза.

-И как отреагировал Джон?

-После того, что я всю неделю транслировала ему его несравненного соседа во всех позах и без одежды – весьма воодушевленно. Проверишь или тебя удовлетворит слово суккуба?

Мужчина скинул плащ – под плащом ничего не было.

-Поверю. Я человек слова, думаю, ты – суккуб слова.

Женщина фыркнула, оглядев предложенное тело.

-Теперь ты мне не хозяин, я могу потребовать что угодно, согласно договору.

Мужчина переступил с ноги на ногу, но ни тени смущения на его лице не отразилось.

-И чего ты хочешь?

-Знаешь, есть одна идейка, сладкий,- зеленые развратные глазищи женщины масляно сверкнули.

-Повторим?- предложила она спустя полчаса.

-Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе нужно такое,- мужчина обмахивался газетой как веером.

-Демонам тоже бывает скучно, Майкрофт,- женщина расставила шахматы на доске, предложив партнеру белые фигуры, а себе оставив черные.- Ради ада, когда в существовании есть только секс и ничего, кроме секса, бывает невыносимо скучно и хочется простых удовольствий смертных людей, а тебе в этом нет равных.

Мужчина, сидя все так же обнаженным, лишь фыркнул, убрав мешавшуюся прядь челки набок.

-У меня есть еще и нарды,- предложил он.- Хочешь?

Глаза суккуба заблестели.

-Майки,- промурлыкала она,- а ты точно не хочешь после смерти пойти работать к нам? Из тебя бы получился чудеснейший демон искушения.

-Спасибо, Лилит, но нет, мне этого хватает в земной жизни,- отказался мужчина, встав и пройдя за нардами. Суккуб проводила глазами ладную фигуру и причмокнула, тут же отвернувшись к шахматам.

-Ты точно не потребуешь секса?- уточнил Майкрофт, вернувшись с игрой и ложась прямо на ковер перед камином.

-А ты этого хочешь?- женщина улеглась с противоположной от него стороны, задрав пятки.

-Не особо,- честно ответил мужчина.- С тобой приятно иметь дело,- добавил он.

-Взаимно,- согласилась женщина.- Кстати, мальчики поменялись местами, если тебе интересно,- добавила она, сладко улыбнувшись. – Скажешь младшенькому, на что ты пошел ради его счастья?

-Не думаю, что он поверит,- пожал веснушчатым плечом Майкрофт.- Кто ходит первым?

-Я! – суккуб забрала себе кости и бросила на доску.- Шесть-шесть!

-Ты опять жульничаешь,- укорил Майкрофт.- Впрочем, это мне вызов.

И пока два скучающих гения наслаждались игрой, два лучших друга, два соседа и просто два любовника наслаждались друг другом.


End file.
